


Легенда об Алой Волне и Текучем Песке

by GoPN



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoPN/pseuds/GoPN
Summary: Легенда великого и неколебимого народа сирен, рассказываемая с гордостью и почтением.
Kudos: 1





	Легенда об Алой Волне и Текучем Песке

_Народ сирен, или бориандо́, как  
они сами себя называют, не  
стыдится во всём свете ничего  
более смерти..._

_...Самой позорной казнью они  
полагают казнь публичную, а  
самой мягкой и щадящей — когда  
дозволяется преступнику тёмной  
ночью повесить себе камень на  
шею и прыгнуть со скалы...  
Потом говорят только: «Он исчез»..._

_...Старики их и неизлечимо  
больные, чувствуя свой конец,  
садятся в лодку и плывут в  
сторону океана. Иногда такие  
лодки потом прибивает обратно  
к берегу — пустые; но чаще от  
них не остаётся и следа. И никто  
не говорит «умерли», все  
говорят: «пропали без вести»..._

_Маз Жа-Исте, «Серебряные  
острова и их обитатели с сердцами  
из камня»_

Во Серебряном море да на Серебряных островах издревле живёт наш народ. Во всём мире знают сирен — умелых мореплавателей, мастеров-кораблестроителей, честных и смелых купцов. Мы же сами знаем бориандо — отважных, преданных Родине женщин; великодушных и верных мужчин, — и нет знания ценнее.  
И случилось некогда, что два любящих сердца постигли высшую истину о нашем народе, и по сей день рассказываем мы о том историю — чтобы жила истина, чтобы не забывалась...  
Было то давно. Тысячелетия минули, кто сейчас не знает о серых веках? А ведь когда только-только увял последний Цветок в сердце великой империи Трэи, когда бедствия волнами покатились по всему миру, и сама земля застонала — даже самые мудрецы ещё не ведали, что наступили тёмные, страшные времена.  
Тогда наш народ опекал берега континента и прибрежные воды к северо-востоку отсюда. Кто из тамошних жителей вспомнит теперь о нашей заботе?.. А мы хранили их от пиратов и хватких когтей великой Трэи, что даже с приходом серых веков продолжала тянуть к тем землям свои когти. Но нашло на них помутнение некое: решили, будто головастик стал хитрее акулы, и возмутились против нашей опеки, отказались от нашей помощи.  
Чтобы вразумить этих несчастных да спасти от их собственного самодурства, тогдашняя Путеводная Звезда воззвала ко всем женщинам, что находились ещё на родных островах — и они пошли, оставив свои сети и лодки, оставив любимых мужей да малых детишек, пошли спасать чужие земли, но не ради славы и богатства, а потому что призывала их Родина.  


Среди же скал Дельфиньего брюха, что на восточном побережье Жемчужного острова, в то время была деревушка, названием скромная, и потому до поры никому окромя соседей неизвестная. Ступенька называлась. Теперь-то по скалам трещины пошли, а уютные пляжи все, да сердцу милые бухточки под водой скрылись, один только памятник, потомками устроенный — стоит. А некогда чудное было место... И жили в той деревушке, не большой, но и не маленькой, не бедной, но и не жемчугами торгующей, обычные сирены, а среди них молодые Алая Волна да Текучий Песок.  
Красивая то была пара. Алая Волна высока, широкоплеча, ноги сильные, как хвост дельфина — никто во всех окрестных деревнях лучше её не плавал. И Текучий Песок — стройный, изящный, руки тонкие, а пальцы ловкие — и на шитьё, и на плетение умелые. Любили они друг друга с самого детства, да только и года не прошло, как свадьбу справили, а уж звучит по всем островам призыв. В числе прочих стала Алая Волна собираться. Взмолился Текучий Песок: «Тысячи женщин из сотен деревень уходят, так неужели одна остаться не может?! Хоть год ещё подари мне, и появится у нас дитя — тогда я с ним останусь, тебя с лёгким сердцем отпущу, ведь через него мы, навеки связанные, рядом будем!» — но не слушала Алая Волна возлюбленного своего. Хоть и горько́ расставание, а всё ж случилось. Ушла она.  
Остались в деревне одни старики, мужчины да дети. Нелегко пришлось, но лучше всех справлялся Текучий Песок. Взялся он нежными руками своими за канаты, за сети и за вёсла — стал под парусом в море выходить, рыбу ловить. Вернётся, улов со всеми поделит, и ещё за какую работу сядет. Работает, работает, а всё не унывает, и глаза надеждой светятся. Подивились сначала с него, да потом и другие парни, что помоложе, за женское дело взялись — одними душами-то не прокормишься.  
Так прошёл год.  
И вот издали письмо приходит. «Алая Волна, — сообщается, — на корабле своём показала себя необычайно, не нашлось воина ценнее и моряка умелей. Целую пиратскую флотилию разгромили наши войска благодаря ей. Отныне Алая Волна командует кораблём Величественным, с повеления Путеводной Звезды и благословения Богини. Гордитесь! Славьте!». Читает Текучий Песок и плачет — сам не знает, от чего. И радостно ему, и тоскливо, да только ничем дело не исправишь, и любимую не воротишь.

Тем временем всё труднее рыбачить становилось, уходила рыба всё дальше от берега, а на лодке далеко заплывать и тяжело, и опасно. Отправился тогда Текучий Песок в соседнюю деревню, и подрядился там ныряльщиком быть — за жемчугом, аль за устрицами, аль за водорослями съедобными — за чем попросят, он ни от какой работы не отказывался.  
Так ещё год минул.  
И вновь издали письмо приходит. «Алая Волна, — сообщается, — как капитан показала себя необычайно, среди всех была самой смелой, находчивой и ловкой, так что теснила пиратов на вверенном ей участке, как не теснили по соседству сразу десять кораблей. Отныне Алая Волна командует сотней судов во главе с Величественным, а зовётся —Буревладычица, с повеления Путеводной Звезды и благословения Богини. Гордитесь! Славьте!». Читает Текучий Песок и плачет — сам не знает, от чего. И радостно ему, и тоскливо, да только кроме письма этого и нет у него связи с любимой, и ответную весточку не пошлёшь.

А тем временем разгулялась непогода по Серебряному морю. Буря как началась в один день, да и не затухала — что́ нырять аль на лодке плавать, когда из дому выйти нельзя! Голодное время настало, только энергия душ с континента живее пошла — не иначе как благодаря Алой Волне...  
Люди, да и не только они, глупые тогда были, боялись нас. Говорили, будто сирены их души поедают! Но что бояться, когда мы меру знаем, и возьмём ровно столько, чтобы всё восстановиться могло? Сейчас вон, приезжают, сколько угодно и чего угодно отдать готовы, а раньше!.. Силком возили, не придумали же ещё сосудов волшебных. В городах одних людей, больше чем сирен было, а по крепостям уж... Впрочем, не важно. Энергию душ и в непогоду брать ходили — к ближайшему замку, там всегда держали пленников ровно столько, чтобы на все окраинные деревни хватало, а в те голодные годы их, пленников-то, вдруг оказалось вдвое больше нужного, и девать некуда.  
Текучий Песок вместе со всеми к замку ходил, да только как получит свою энергию, сразу к кому-нибудь из солдат идёт, и чтоб рангом повыше: всякой всячиной меняться. Ведь и в бурю не сидел спокойно дома, а дожидался, когда непогода чуть поутихнет, и выходил на берег — собирал всё, что море отдать готово было; или наоборот, на скалы лез, искал источники с чистой водой — а все окрестные-то из легкодоступных пересыхать начали, — кустарники со съедобными плодами, даже охотился чуть-чуть, когда везло. Менялись с ним в замке охотно, на пайки, что для пленников из столицы высылали. Приходил он с пайками этими в деревню, и на всех добычу делил. Помогал, в общем, всем чем мог — да и все ему как могли помогали.  
Так прошёл ещё год.  
И вновь издали письмо приходит. «Алая Волна прозванная Буревладычицей, — сообщается, — после множества блестящих побед на воде взялась за разбойничьи шайки, действующие на опекаемых нами территориях, вдали от побережья, с позволения Путеводной Звезды и благословения Богини. Гордитесь! Славьте!». Читает Текучий Песок и плачет — сам не знает, от чего. И радостно ему, и тоскливо, а любимая лишь только дальше и дальше становится, сколько бы лет ни прошло.

Тем временем кончились его силы, как кончаются неизбежно у каждого. Заболел Текучий Песок. Потемнела кожа, поблекли волосы, потускнели прежде живые глаза. Не бросили его, помнят: и едой делятся, и по дому помогают, да только он всё сам работать рвётся. От других постольку поскольку помощь принимает, велит не для него, а для деревни трудится, и ему дело дать. Так и давали — где верёвку сплести, где парус подшить или одежду какую, но всё словно не то. Бросит на половине, наружу, вон из дома уйдёт — к берегу. И, говорят, застынет бывало на час и на два, всё в горизонт всматривается — туда, куда Алая Волна уплыла. Что видел он там или надеялся увидеть, то никому не ведомо, не говорил он, да и не спрашивали. Понимали и без того: не услышат ничего дельного от него такого-то, бредит ведь али отчаялся — да всё ж одно, безнадёжен.  
Так прошёл ещё год.  
И вновь издали письмо приходит. Текучий Песок его как взял, так и заплакал, даже не раскрывая. Слёзы глаза застилают, читать не дают. Но всё ж прочёл.  
«Алая Волна прозванная Буревладычицей, — сообщалось, — в борьбе против разбойников проявила себя необычайно и как полководец, и как верная слуга своего народа. За победы наградила её Путеводная Звезда хрустальным образом и объявила героем Серебряных островов, да и повелела вернуться, чтобы лично одарить перед Родиной, Богиней и народом, и воздать все подобающие почести. Согласно приказу Алая Волна на Величественном в сопровождении пяти кораблей отбыла к Серебряным островам. По пути их застигла буря, три корабля благополучно выбрались, три других, в том числе и Величественный, пропали без вести. Алая Волна Буревладычица навеки в наших сердцах. Гордитесь! Славьте!».

Три дня плакал Текучий Песок, и только хуже становилась его болезнь. Вся деревня, да и другие, окрестные, скорбью на скорбь его отвечали — ибо лишь сочувствовать могли, ведь не осталось в Мире никого, кто способен был облегчить его страдания. Но не хотел Текучий Песок, чтобы горе его другим счастье заменяло. На четвёртый день вышел из дома по рассвету, взял лодку и, расправив парус, устремился на север. Сколько плыл — то никому не ведомо, но, говорят, что случился однажды шторм, и во время этого шторма воссоединился он с Алой Волной, теперь уже навсегда.  
Потом уж были землетрясения, и бури страшные, и море вскипало — покинули жители Ступеньку, покинули и окрестные деревни. Остались одни скалы белые, скалы голые, из века в век на север глядящие, да только нет уж никого на севере, и не станет никто выходить к морю, не будет ждать, с тоскою вглядываясь в горизонт. Но помнили сирены историю эту, и своим детям рассказывали, а те своим, и те — своим тоже. И не в силах оказались ужасы серых веков развеять эту память, лишь закалилась она, окрепла да в сердцах наших прочней утвердилась.

***

Почва на Серебряных островах — один камень сплошной; редка вода чистая, а из растений только кусты колючие, да вьюнок, в скалы вросший. Живём мы в деревнях маленьких на берегах высоких, и бьются о берега те буйные волны Серебряного моря. Бьются о берега да бьют лодки и корабли наши — и о скалы здешние, и о скалы чужие, совсем далёкие. Не возделываем мы полей, не растим скот, выбиваем свои дома из камня, а пищу у моря отвоёвываем. Жили так наши предки, в силе и доблести своей опекавшие все моря восточные, и мы живём, и с каждым поколением всё больше как предки становимся.  
Другие народы, на земле мягкой, благодатной выросшие, мягчают сами. Слабы их женщины, неразумны мужчины, а дети не знают основы своей, ибо лишь мечтами о будущем их растят, но не наукой прошлого. Мягки и слабы становятся сердца их — непостоянные в любви и потому неспособные к верности. Взращивают они героев и тут же забывают, ведь будет вечен герой для народа, но, воспетый лишь одним сердцем, вместе с сердцем тем и исчезнет. Не едины они и нет среди них никого, кто бы принести им единство смог. Слабы их правители, и слабы подданные — слабы, оттого что не верны друг другу.  
Не знают они любви, а значит не знают и счастья. Наше же счастье в веках выточено, обелиском каменным среди скал закреплено. Открыли его для нас Текучий Песок и Алая Волна, свою жизнь прожив: открыли в любви к Родине и в любви друг к другу. Познали они, и мы познаём вслед за ними, что спасение в труде, а отрада в вере, что вознаграждается отвага, и что таится сила даже в самых слабых и немощных...  
Пропали без вести в шторме они, тяжела была их жизнь на земле. Но получили они высшую награду, стали звездой путеводной — не той, что на небе, и не той, что в столице, сирен опекает, а той, что в сердце.  
Таково высшее счастье сирены, таково призвание бориандо: живём мы для Родины и народа своего, живём трудясь, живём любя — то есть так живём, чтобы каждый вздох Родине во благо... И когда придёт время нам с земли исчезнуть, навсегда в памяти других жить продолжим, чтобы стала память о нас наукою, стала она примером; чтобы исчезнув, мы для блага Родины в её сердце остались — и продлится тогда счастье наше вечно.

_май 2019_


End file.
